Possession
by NintendoGal55
Summary: With the help of a little possessing, Tsuna not only manages to find his way to somehow heal Mukuro's wounded heart, but to help someone else too. 6927 or MukuroxTsuna, also contains LEMON.
1. Part 1

**Possession**

Little did Tsuna know, that today was one of those days that was going to change his life forever. Not like most have already in the past year or so, but today was just one of them. One of the few that would possibly strengthen the family. If it went along all right.

Little did he know, just how much he could affect someone.

It all started one day when Tsuna was at home doing his homework, just minding his own business while Reborn was downstairs with Nana and the kids.

"_Saluti_, Tsunayoshi-sama!"

"Eh?" Tsuna raised his eyes to his window. Casana was perched on the sill, grinning at him. Her hair was in a ponytail. "Casana-san!"

"Ne hee hee hee," Casana came into the room, fixing her weapon on her back. "I didn't come at a bad time, did I?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Tsuna turned around in his chair. "W-why are you here?"

"Well Tsunayoshi-sama," Casana pulled out the hair tie and released the ponytail. "I had gone to the Kokuyo Base and...discussed some things with Mukuro and Nagi."

"Eh?! Why!?" Tsuna gasped. "They didn't try to kill you!?"

"No no. Mukuro actually asked me to come there." The brunnette explained. "Because Nagi requested it since she wanted a little bit of female company for a change. I don't refuse her, ever. So I went, and while there we discussed a few things."

"What did you discuss?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"It was mostly about you." Casana said, a bit blankly.

The smaller brunet recoiled in shock. "Eh?! What do you mean!?"

"Mukuro talks a lot about you, I've noticed. He asked me how you were doing, what you've been up to, if you've been keeping up with your training and whatnot. I was puzzled, wondering why he was asking me all that, so I asked him why, and he just chuckled, telling me that he was simply curious...noting that you've grown since you fought him that day." Casana sat on his bed, looking at the younger teen. "He does have a level of respect for you, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"B-because I...defeated him?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes. He's surprised one with such kindness could surpass someone like him, and despite a lot of things, he respects you for that. I'm sure you already knew that, though."

"W-well...I did have an idea." Tsuna shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Also..."

"Mm?"

"Mukuro talks very much about possessing you, he's carefully planning his moves, getting closer to you, earning your trust and then taking over you when you've dropped your guard enough to leave an opening. ...Tsunayoshi-sama, you have to be careful of this." Casana faced him again, looking concerned. "He will do anything to possess you...and he apparently can't give up. You have to do something."

"W-what can I do? He's come back...after I first fought him, and now that he's out of that Vendicare place...won't he come back again?" Tsuna looked at her.

"That's not what I'm saying." Casana shooked her head, pushing back a strand of her hair. "Tsunayoshi-sama...he's your Mist Guardian, and he's quite crucial to the Family, given his abilities. I think it's time he stepped in and became your ally once and for all. Think about it...despite everything he's done, things he's planning to do, all of that, overlook it for a moment. What if he were to become one of you guys? Like a...friend?"

"A...friend?" Tsuna seemed surprised at the use of the word. "Mukuro...a friend?"

"Yes, I know that it's highly unlikely given how he is, but think of it."

"Ah..." Tsuna nodded, letting the information sink in as he pondered the idea.

_I-I know Mukuro has done a lot to others, and to me, and that makes us all hate him. But, if he were...I don't know, normal, not having been growing up like he had, we maybe could've been friends. Even now...if we became friends, all of my Guardians getting along, save for Hibari-san, but...if we could do that...that'd be really..really..._

"I'd definitely want Mukuro as a friend!" Tsuna bursted. "I know it's impossible, and I can never forget what he's done to me...but," He softened. "I believe in the power of forgiveness. After all he's been through...he doesn't deserve it, it doesn't matter what he did. It wasn't entirely his fault...there was more to it than that..."

"Tsunayoshi-sama..." Casana gasped lightly, and smiled. "You and I really aren't so different at all, are we?"

"Ah...well, I guess not." Tsuna smiled back.

Casana giggled a bit, but then her expression changed and she let out a pained groan, clutching her head. "Aaagghh!! Gaaah!!"

"Casana-san!!" Tsuna jumped up, hurrying over to her. "What's wrong?! Are you all right!?"

"Kufufu...still worrisome as ever, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Eh?!" Tsuna recoiled from her as though she were on fire. I_Th-that's her voice...but not her words...th-this feeling...is it...?_/I

"Kufufu..." Casana looked up at him, smirking. Tsuna was shocked to discover that her right eye was red.

"M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna gasped, falling back into his chair.

"Oya? Surprised to see me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said pleasantly through Casana, smirking at him lightly.

"W-what are you doing controlling her mind?!" Tsuna cried, pointing a finger at him...her?

"Kufufu...who said anything about controlling her mind? I'm simply possessing her body. Mm, she's a lovely girl, don't you agree?" Mukuro smiled.

"Don't change the subject!!" Tsuna yelled. "What are trying to do!? She's not involved in any of this!!"

"My my Tsunayoshi-kun, you haven't changed a bit." Mukuro shook his head, or Casana's head rather. "Protecting others above protecting yourself. How amusing. But I suppose I should get right to the point, all this idle chatter is getting us nowhere. You didn't noticed this scratch over here, did you?"

"Eh? Scratch?" Tsuna looked puzzled. "What scratch?"

Mukuro chuckled and pointed at her neck, there was a small scrape curving around to the front from the side. "I managed to puncture her with my trident...in order to possess her properly. Remember? You heard from that Arcobaleno infant."

"You mean you...while she was there...you..." Tsuna began, realizing. I_Why didn't she tell me?!_/I

"Kufufu...I didn't expect her to have told you. Quite a disappointment this girl really is...such a talented assassin, no? Instead she falls hard into that illusionary-esque world...of kindness. What a waste. You can say we're alike...although yet I prefer not to be compared to her."

"W-what are you saying?!" Tsuna cried. "She's nothing like you! Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with you!"

"Oya? You forgot she suffered, like I have. Always alone...surrounded by pain, loneliness, all the things in the world people could never dream to want. Expecting the love, warmth and nurturing you crave for, instead you get nothing more than the abuse, the hell. Killing, being on the run, to find a new hope." Mukuro shook his head. "Unlike me, she could still hold onto the wedge of kindness. How disappointing."

"...Killing?" Tsuna was surprised, not having known of this.

"But enough of that, Tsunayoshi-kun. I've decided to slowly possess you now. Especially through this." Mukuro smirked.

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" Tsuna cried in shock.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro reached down to Casana's right hiking boot, reached into a hidden compartment on the sole, and pulled out a gun. "She carries a gun with her, although she prefers not to resort to it unless necessary. Did you know that, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ah..." Tsuna blinked in amazement. " N-no..."

"Didn't think so, but it can't be helped." Mukuro twirled the gun in his, or Casana's hand rather, grinning. "And did you know that it also contains a special bullet?"

"Special...bullet?"

"That's correct. The Estreneo Family developped more than just the Possession Bullet, Tsunayoshi-kun. They also developed a bullet that has the power to re-appear inside of the gun after being shot out. What a clever girl she was, don't you think? Preferably not into using a gun...and yet doesn't want to be out of bullets in case of needing one. Kufufu...the same gun she shot her own father with..."

"Ehh!?" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "She...she shot her father?!"

"Oya? Did I just say that?" Mukuro said in mock confusion. "Ah, but that doesn't matter now. Tsunayoshi-kun, obey me, and come quietly, or..." He pointed the barrel at Casana's head. "Kusabana Casana, known as Speed Demon, and Giungla Fiore, will die."

"W-what?!" Tsuna yelled. "You..you can't do that! That's her body!"

"Kufufu...did you forget? It's my body now, I choose what happens to it. And don't forget, you must always be cautious of me, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun...because I'm doing this only to be able to possess your body." Mukuro clicked the hammer. "So what's it going to be? One pull of the trigger, and she's dead."

"...Stop this!" Tsuna cried. "You're lying! You didn't just become my Guardian to possess my body! Deny it all you want, but I know you're lying!"

"Oya? You honestly think that?" Mukuro lowered the gun, looking amused. "So naiive, as always. It's so amusing. I'm not the nicest human being, I cause nothing but pain and suffering to those who cross me."

"It's not your fault! You lived a life believing that!" Tsuna shouted. "You never had a good home, good people to raise you into what a person really should be! You suffered and always faced pain from those who were supposed to raise you, love you and nurture you. You wanted to get back at everything, make everyone else feel as horrible as you did...believing that all the great things in life are illusions! You think that after one horrible incident, that everything is as it was there! But that's not true! You...no one deserved that! You never would've been like that if you weren't in that family! It's because of that, that you're where you are today. Things could've been different...we could've been...friends."

"..." That little speech caused Mukuro to be rendered speechless.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna continued. "But you can start over...take the life you never had...and make that choice, the choice to live the life you want. You can start a new life...a life without worry of the Vendiche coming after you, or anything like that. I know the Mafia is a cruel, dangerous world, but, we're nothing like that horrible family. I-I don't want you to face all that danger...when you could be...be..."

"Be what, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A little smirk came across Casana's features as Mukuro prompted him. He was quite amused.

"...Be happy." Tsuna finished.

Mukuro was taken aback by Tsuna's words, disbelieving that someone like him could be so...so...kind, to him. Him of all people.

"And Mukuro ...I forgive you." Tsuna smiled.

"W-wha..." Mukuro blinked, completely shocked.

"I'll never forget what you've done to me, but...you're my Guardian now, and I believe in the power of forgiveness."

"...Tsunayoshi...why do you even care..." Mukuro's right eye twitched and he sat on the bed. "I deserved all that I faced, I had it coming. I was just as heinous as that family..."

"Only because you were in that family." Tsuna said softly. "You made that choice because of how you lived. You would never have done that if you lived...differently."

Mukuro was silent, looking from Tsuna to the floor a few times, sighing. Finally, he spoke out.

"Why do you care about me, Tsunayoshi? After what I did to you, I would have expected you to hate me with a passion." Mukuro demanded.

"Because you're my Guardian now." Tsuna said softly, and looked into what was now her mismatched eyes. "And I won't let you live like that ever again."

"...Tsunayoshi..." Was all Mukuro said before Casana's body then swayed lightly, falling down onto the bed. After a few moments, she sat up again, rubbing her head.

"Ah...C-Casana-san?"

"Uhn?" Casana looked up at him. "What happened, Tsunayoshi-sama? I blacked out...what happened?"

"Ah..." Tsuna began, and then shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Boss!"

"Waah!!" Tsuna looked to the door. "C-Chrome?!"

"Nagi?" Casana blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Boss, Casana-nee-chan, I'm so sorry...I didn't make it in time!" Chrome said apologetically. "When Mukuro-sama...said what he'd do...I tried to stop him, but he said it would help...you were already gone so I tried to come after you...but you were too fast for me."

"Nagi..." Casana turned to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-sama, what happened while I blacked out?"

"Ah..." Tsuna looked down at his lap. "Mukuro, he...possessed your body."

"Ah, Boss, I'm sorry!" Chrome said softly. "I didn't think he would, until he said so, and..."

"Chrome-san it wasn't your fault." Tsuna assured her.

"Nagi," Casana stood, walking over to the girl. "I'll take you back now, okay? You don't have to worry."

"Casana-nee-chan..." Chrome smiled. "That's okay. You don't have to go through that trouble just for me. Boss...is it all right if I stay here with you for now? I don't want to go back now..."

"Ah..." Tsuna was surprised at her request, but nodded. "All right, you can stay."

"Oh, thank you!" Chrome smiled and kissed Tsuna on the cheek.

"Hey!!" Tsuna's entire face turned pink.

"Casana-nee-chan, can I do your hair tonight? I want to try my pineapple style." Chrome giggled.

"Ah, sure Nagi-imotou-chan..." Casana hesitated lightly. She wasn't the girly type and wasn't into all the cosmectics and hair and fashion stuff. But to humour Chrome and make her happy, she went through with it. (Imotou is a way to address your little sister.)

Tsuna laughed, they were pretty funny together.

He then began to wonder...what was Mukuro going to do now?


	2. Part 2

**(Note: I really don't know how this happened, but it somehow became a two-shot deal! XD It slowly grew into my inspiration of one of my favourite 6927 fanfictions; "Dark Magic". I totally didn't plan this at all, but it doesn't matter, here it is now! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I took a little idea from the said fanfiction. X3 And also in reference to a recent roleplay with my buddy Vevila. )**

A few days had passed since the whole ordeal of the possession, and possibly knocking a little sense into Mukuro's head, nothing much seemed to happen since then. Although, many questions were running through the heads of the people involved.

Especially to Chrome.

She sat in the park alongside Casana one evening during sunset, thinking this over.

"Casana-nee-chan..." Chrome began.

"Uhn?" Casana looked at her at the corner of her eye.

"...I think, Boss said something to Mukuro-sama the other day, when he possessed your body. He seems very deep in thought, and hasn't been as...well, deceitful lately." Chrome said softly.

"Well it's no secret that Tsunayoshi-sama really has an effect on just about anyone who meets him." Casana murmured. "He changes people somehow. His intuition is always right, and that's how he knows...knows of the person they really are, hiding it or not."

"Ah..." Chrome blinked her single eye, and smiled. "You're right, I think Mukuro-sama changed in some way, not just from that day, but since he met him."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, and Nagi-imotou-chan..." Casana closed her eyes a moment, and then faced her. "You're going to get that operation."

"Uh...?" Chrome looked surprised. "You mean I..."

"Tsunayoshi-sama had to do a book report on life-saving operations, and he read this story about a girl who was in an accident and lost many of her internal organs, much like yourself. He immediately thought of you, and remembered the deal that Mukuro made with Iemetsu-san, and so then he asked me, since I have many connections around Italy, if there was some way we could work to get you that operation. All you need are internal organs of a blood type match, right? So, in regards to the deal, he'd asked me to maybe try to pull a few strings. I told him maybe, since it was hard, but that was just to make him react comically."

"...Nee-chan...w-why...?" Chrome was a mix of emotions then. Surprised, grateful, and puzzled.

"Well, you see..."

_ "Mukuro...I'm going to get Chrome-san that operation!"_

"_...Kufufu, and how do you plan to do that, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

"_Casana-san has a lot of connections around in Italy, and some outside the mafia! If she can pull a few strings, Chrome-san can get the operation and won't need your illusions to live anymore! I was doing a book report on this, and because the story was much like Chrome-san's, I thought of her...and I asked Casana-san to try to look into her connections to get the operation!"_

"_...T-Tsunayoshi-kun...well then, it may cost you a bit more than you could handle...kufufu..."_

"_D-don't say that!!"_

"That's the real reason Mukuro asked me to come by that day." Casana explained. "That's what we spoke about in private. I just didn't want to tell you or Tsunayoshi-sama just yet."

"So you mean, the possession was..." Chrome began.

"Yes. It was planned. You honestly think I would've allowed myself to get possessed by Mukuro by surprise?" Casana smiled. "To keep Tsunayoshi-sama from getting suspicious, I had Mukuro use the entire 'possess Tsunayoshi', which was no problem of course. Not only that, I also had a little plan of my own...I knew that after my little talk with Tsunayoshi-sama, that he would realize a few things, and maybe knock some sense into Mukuro."

Chrome's eye widened in absolute surprise and shock. "C-Casana-nee-chan...you...you had this all planned? You..."

"Ne hee hee hee, partially. It was Mukuro's idea to possess me, so I went with it from there. Everyone else played their part." Casana explained.

At that moment, Chrome felt so much more love, gratitude, warmth and happiness, than she had ever felt in her life.

* * *

Tsuna was in his room reading a comic book before deciding to turn in early. Reborn was already asleep in his hammock. So he was taking the time to relax and read a bit.

That is, until someone opened his bedroom door. Assuming it was Nana, Tsuna sat up in bed, about to say goodnight when he froze.

"Kufufu...good evening, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh?! Mukuro?!"

Indeed, Mukuro was in the doorway, smiling a little too pleasantly at Tsuna. He stepped into the room, casting a quick glance at the sleeping Arcobaleno, then back at the teen.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come with me. There's something you and I need to discuss."

"Eh? C-can't we discuss it here?" Tsuna blinked.

"Not in front of the Arcobaleno." Mukuro gestured to Reborn. "I'd prefer if we were alone."

For some reason, it caused Tsuna to blush a bit. "O-okay..." He got out of bed and went over to the illusionist.

"Kufufu...you're planning to go out in that?" Mukuro asked, amused. "It's kind of cold tonight."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked down to see that he was still in his PJ's. "Oh! Ahahaha...I'll just get changed!"

Once all changed and outside, Mukuro led Tsuna down the dark streets of Namimori, heading to some unknown destination.

"W-where are we going, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Kufufu...you'll see, Tsunayoshi-kun. You'll see." Mukuro replied simply, looking over his shoulder at him.

Tsuna gulped lightly, wondering if Mukuro was going to drag him into an alleyway and kill him or possess him. Or...something else? What was he planning? Where were they going?

"Is there something on your mind, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro's amused tone interrupted his train of thought. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Huh? Oh...no, I'm just thinking." Tsuna replied a bit sheepishly.

"Oya?" Mukuro looked at him over his shoulder. "What are you thinking, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Eh?! Um...nothing, nothing really." Tsuna looked at the ground.

"Kufufu...well all right then, I won't pry you then." Mukuro chuckled as he continued walking.

"...O-okay..." Tsuna uttered, continuing to follow after the illusionist.

About ten minutes passed, and Tsuna didn't realize that Mukuro had stopped walking since he walked into his back.

"Ah!" Tsuna squeaked, backing up a little. "W-why are we stopped?"

"We're here." Mukuro stated. "And Tsunayoshi-kun, it's best to look up when you're walking, you might bump into someone, or something."

"Ah..." Tsuna stepped up beside Mukuro to see where they were...and found themselves in front of a motel. "Eh?! A motel?!" It reminded him of the Bate's Motel in the movie _Psycho_, although Tsuna wasn't sure that he was going to be stabbed to death in the shower by a psychotic man in the belief of him getting between him and his mother.

"What better place to get privacy?" Mukuro chuckled, taking out a key from his pocket. "Already checked in. Let's go."

"Eh?!" Tsuna followed after him. "Just what you planning!? What's going on here?!"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled, going to a room marked 6927 (hahaha!! XD) and unlocked the door, letting Tsuna in before following, closing the door behind them and locking it. "Take a seat, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"O-okay..." Tsuna looked around the room, containing a bed, a small desk, two chairs, a dresser, a television and two bedside tables. Oh, and a bathroom. Did I mention the bathroom? Oh no, I forgot the bathroom! Why must I forget the poor bathroom?

The brunet sat on the bed, looking around the room as Mukuro seated himself on one of the chairs, facing Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you remember our conversation with your little...plan to have Nagi forego the operation, correct?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, not having thought of that. "Y-yes, I remember."

"Well then," Mukuro crossed his legs-how elegant- and placed his chin on his hands, smiling a bit at Tsuna. "She will be."

"Whaaaa?!" Tsuna jumped, falling back on the bed before sitting back up. "Y-you're serious?! Chrome-san is going to get the operation?! How!?"

"Kufufu... do you recall the day that Casana had dropped in on you after having come discussed things with Chrome and myself? Well Tsunayoshi-kun, that was the real reason she came that day. She told me of what you planned, and to confirm that she would pull a few strings."

"Eh?! But she told me maybe! I didn't think she actually would!" Tsuna cried.

"Kufufu...you don't know her very well, do you?" Mukuro chuckled, shaking his head. "I may only remember her as a child, but she never breaks a promise."

"...Oh..." Tsuna remembered.

_"Don't worry Tsunayoshi-sama, if I find a way, I promise you that I will go through with it!"_

"But wait!" Tsuna looked at the illusionist. "Then why did you possess her that day...with the intent on possessing me?!"

"Oya? I knew you'd ask that." Mukuro cupped his chin in his hand, looking at Tsuna with amusement. "It was actually planned."

"EH!? Planned?! You mean you..."

_ "Kufufu...if you wish not to make Tsunayoshi suspicious, what if I were to possess you?"_

"_...Yes, that could work. Although, you will have to revert to your goal of possessing him, that will set him off balance and he won't know a thing of this."_

"_Not a problem, dear Casana...not a problem at all. I'm sure I can fulfill that just fine."_

"_Okay, that's what we'll do then."_

(Note: They're conversing in Italian.)

"But yes, to answer your question, it was indeed planned." Mukuro smirked lightly. "Clever, wasn't it?"

"Th-that's not what I meant..." Tsuna said. "I mean, why didn't she just come straight out and tell me?! Does she find my surprised reactions that funny?!"

"Kufufu...I do see that she's taken quite a liking to you, and your reactions are a laugh, I must say. She simply wanted to surprise the two of you. After all, Chrome didn't know of this either."

"Eh?! She didn't know either?! Then how will she know?!" Tsuna cried.

"Relax Tsunayoshi-kun, your lovely friend is taking care of that. In regards to our encounter that day, you said some very...interesting things."

"Eh?! So then I said all that for nothing?! Was that planned too?!"

"No no, I hadn't expected you to, you just reacted naturally." Mukuro waved it off. "I must be honest with you Tsunayoshi-kun, I absolutely despise you...you've brought so much surprise and defeat into my life, it's completely overwhelming to me, and I hate you for it. I've fallen into more than I have expected, or wanted."

"..." Tsuna looked down at his lap, feeling his heart rip in two. "...I understand."

Mukuro sighed lightly, looking at the other with a sad smile. "...But, at the same time, your warmth and kindness that you've given me, was the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time."

"Uh?!" Tsuna looked at Mukuro with surprise.

Standing up from the chair, Mukuro went over to the bed, looking down at Tsuna. "I hate you...and yet," He leaned down toward his face, gently taking hold of his chin in his hand. "I love you..." He leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips.

"Mph!" Tsuna's amber eyes widened at the contact of their lips. He didn't expect this at all, his first kiss with a guy, and Mukuro of all people. It wasn't unpleasant though, and Mukuro was a very good kisser.

Seeing the other still not responding, Mukuro came closer, placing one knee onto the bed as he brought Tsuna closer, his tongue lightly tracing along his lips, demanding entrance.

A blush overcame Tsuna and he slitted his lips to allow the illusionist's skilled tongue to explore his mouth, and prod against his own. Before he knew it, his eyes drifted closed and he kissed back, bringing his arms up around his neck as a light moan came from his throat.

Sastified with the smaller boy's response, a groan escaped Mukuro as he moved further onto the bed, gently laying Tsuna down as they continued to kiss deeply and passionately.

"Mmm..." Tsuna uttered between kisses as he brought his fingers up to run through Mukuro's soft blue bair.

Pulling back a bit for air, the illusionist gazed down at the Decimo Vongola for a few moments before re-attaching their lips. He followed the other's example and brought one hand up to run through Tsuna's unruly brown hair. Surprisingly, it was quite soft.

Tsuna didn't know how this happened or why, but he was strangely really enjoying the kiss. He didn't understand why, didn't he like Kyoko?

All thoughts seemed to erase from his mind, nothing seemed to matter anymore, it was just the two of them, in their own little world.

Pulling back from Tsuna, Mukuro's red eye then changed to the number one, the Path of Hell. But to Tsuna's surprised, the room around them didn't become some kind of a blazing inferno or the floor falling into a black hole, it was beautiful meadow. A majestic castle made of stone was off to the distance, a pond, white-capped mountains, trees, hills, and beautiful flowers adorned the gorgeous landscape that looked like it came from a photograph. The two of them were still on the bed, but it was nicely made with pure white and pink sheets.

"M-Mukuro...? Is this an...illusion?" Tsuna blinked, taking in the beautiful place.

"Yes, just because this is the Path of Hell, doesn't mean that the illusion has to be dangerous."

"What is this place? Where is this place?" Tsuna couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Italy." Mukuro said softly, looking off to the distance for a moment, then looking back down at him. "During my escape, I found this place."

"Oh..." Tsuna said in awe, and smiled. "It's beautiful..."

"Kufufu...Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro leaned his face down toward Tsuna, their foreheads touching. "No beautiful landscape in the world could compare to the beauty that comes from you."

"Eh?! Th-that's not-mph!" Tsuna was once again cut off by a kiss. Not that he complained though, he brought his hands up to play with the illusionist's hair.

Smirking lightly into the kiss, Mukuro slid his hand down Tsuna's side and slipped it up his shirt, caressing his soft skin underneath, earning a soft moan from the boy beneath him. He pulled back and lowered his lips onto the smaller teen's soft neck.

"M-Mukuro..." Tsuna moaned a bit louder, his fingers tightening in his hair slightly, but not enough to hurt him.

A twitch ran down south as Mukuro heard him speak his name so erotically, in a way he'd never heard before. And he liked it.

Grasping the hem of Tsuna's sweater, the blue-haired illusionist slowly lifted up as the smaller boy raised his arms to assist in removing his sweater. Mukuro sat up and took off his green Kokuyo jacket, placing it aside with the sweater, allowing Tsuna a bit of a better look at his body. He then lowered his head and kissed along the bare skin, nibbling lightly at a few sensitive spots.

"A-aah! Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled as he smirked lightly against his skin, clearly seeing that the Decimo Vongola was enjoying this. He continued his ministrations along his skin, trailing down his stomach as his hands ran down his sides, grasping his pants before looking up at the smaller boy.

"Ngh..." Tsuna nodded a bit, telling him to continue.

With a nod in return, Mukuro pulled down Tsuna's pants along with his rainbow boxers, earning a moan from the smaller boy as his pants brushed over his growing erection. Once they were discarded, Mukuro reached down and lightly grasped Tsuna's erection, leaning down to lightly lick the tip while his fingers pumped him slightly, gaging his reaction.

"Aaaahh!! Mukuro!! Unngghh!!" Tsuna gasped, his cries melting into moans at the new feeling, and boy he loved it.

Encouraged by his reaction, Mukuro continued to pleasure the smaller boy as he lightly engulfed his length, licking and suckling it with his skilled lips and tongue, his other hand carefully holding down his hip.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!" Tsuna squealed as he felt himself about to release, pre-cum already leaking out.

_Already?_ Mukuro thought, pulling his mouth and hand away, earning a whine of protest from the boy beneath him. The illusionist leaned over and kissed him sweetly in a way to apologize.

"Not yet, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Mph..." Tsuna whined lightly into their mouths, but let it slide as he grasped the older teen's camouflage shirt, lifting it off him before he brought his hands up to caress his soft, light skin.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled in amusement as he unbuckled his belt, removing it and putting it aside with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Getting the hint, Tsuna brought his hands down to his pants and slid them down along with his boxers, placing them aside with the rest of their discarded clothing, looking up at Mukuro questioningly. Two men having sex was pretty much WAY beyond his sphere of knowledge.

Chuckling lightly, Mukuro placed two fingers against Tsuna's lips. "Coat them with your saliva. It'll make things easier later on, trust me."

"Mm...ok," Tsuna gently held his wrist as he took the other man's long, slender fingers into his mouth, lightly sucking on them as he coated them with his saliva. He wasn't quite sure why he'd asked him to do that. Kinky reasons? For the heck of it? He decided to just roll with it and trust him on it, since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Once he figured his fingers were coated enough, Mukuro pulled them out and brought them down to Tsuna's entrance. Slowly, he carefully inserted a finger through.

"Nggghhh!!" Tsuna hissed lightly, his body tensing as he grabbed hold of the sheets at the intrusion.

Seeing his discomfort, Mukuro kissed him deeply to distract him from the finger, carefully going in a little further before inserting his second finger. Tsuna tensed a bit more but thanks to the distraction of the kiss, he managed to relax and bear with the intrusion as best as he could. Mukuro scissored his fingers along inside, stretching the smaller boy's muscles.

"Mm!" Tsuna's eyes popped open as Mukuro's fingers brushed against a spot that seemed to send jolts of pleasure through him.

Given his reaction, Mukuro could see that he'd found the prostate gland. He stretched his inner muscles some more, giving his sweet spot a few more brushes before pulling them out. He then reached down to the ground where their clothes lay, reached for something in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small bottle of something.

Panting lightly, Tsuna cracked an eye open, looking at the bottle in Mukuro's hand, wordlessly wondering what it was and what it was for.

"Kufufu...you'll see, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro said softly, squeezing a gooey substance onto his hand before placing the bottle aside. He carefully applied the substance onto his engorged member and then added a light coat around Tsuna's entrance.

Carefully positioning himself to enter, Mukuro looked down at Tsuna. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Nodding, Tsuna took hold of his shoulders, spreading his legs a bit more apart as he anticipated for what was to come.

"M-Mukuro..._fuck_ _me_." Tsuna uttered, as if giving an order, but his voice came out in a light squeak and it sounded more like a beg.

Mukuro giggled, not chuckled, I_giggled_/I, and then slowly, carefully entering him so as not to hurt him, kissing him sweetly as he went in, distracting him as best as he could.

Clenching hard at the entrance of something far larger than fingers, Tsuna moaned appreciatively as he kissed back with equal furvor, trying to adjust.

_So...so tight!_I Mukuro thought, feeling the younger boy's inner muscles clamp in. He settled inside of him for a few moments to get him used to the feeling before he pulled out most of the way, and went back in, going at a fairly steady pace.

By now, the pain melted away and the closeness and pleasure came through as Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, clutching at his shoulders as he cried out in pleasure. "M-Mukuro!! Faster!! H-harder!!"

Uttering a groan, Mukuro obeyed as he sped up lightly in his thrusting, feeling himself fall forward as Tsuna's legs shot up and wrapped around his waist. He grasped the smaller boy's shoulders also as he continued to thrust into him, his breath coming out in hard pants.

Holding on tight as though he feared the taller teen would float away if he let go, Tsuna moaned out louder and louder as Mukuro's length kept hitting his sweet spot. He dug his fingers into his back, but not enough to puncture the skin.

Between thrusts and pants, Mukuro cracked his blue eye open, his hand coming out to grasp Tsuna's neglected length, pumping it along with his thrusts.

"M-Mukuro!!" Tsuna cried out loudly, the pleasure building up inside him as it became more and more intense by the second. Toes curling, stomach tightening, muscles tightening, Tsuna dug his fingernails into his back some more and threw his head back. "_**MUKURO!!**_" He screamed out as he was thrown into a violent climax, digging his teeth into his shoulder as his cum spilled out all over their stomachs.

Mukuro let out a strangled groan at the beautiful, erotic cry of Tsuna crying out his name. The pleasure became too much for him as he loudly groaned out Tsuna's name, spilling his seed inside of him before he then collapsed on top of him, panting hard to regain his breathing. Soon then the lovely scenery disappeared, reiterating into the motel room they were in. Regaining himself a bit, Mukuro pulled out of Tsuna slowly and kissed his cheek before rolling off to the side.

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro panted, turning his head to the side, looking at Tsuna as he smiled. It wasn't his usual deceitful, cheerful smile, or signature smirk, but a real, genuine, loving smile. "Thank you..."

"...Mukuro..." Tsuna uttered, and smiled back. "You're...you're welcome."

"Kufufu..." Mukuro managed a chuckle. "T-tired myself...now..." He was growing more exhausted by the minute, but he scootched closer to Tsuna, bringing his arms around him in a loving, warm hug. "So...warm...Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"!!" Tsuna was surpised at the gesture of affection, but made no attempt to move away. He snuggled into the older teen, feeling sleep overcome him. "Mukuro...I love you too..." Was all Tsuna said before his eyes closed, smiling in his sleep.

With the last of his strength, a few soft words came from Mukuro before he too collapsed from exhaustion.

"...I'm...glad..."

He then fell asleep also, a smile on his face. It was that night that he had probably the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had in his life.

* * *

"Mission accomplished, Nagi-imotou-chan."

"It would seem so, Casana-nee-chan..."

"Ne hee hee hee...well then, I'll take you back then."

"Nay...let's just walk around a little, do whatever we want."

"Haha, well all right Nagi, I don't see why we can't."

"Boss and Mukuro-sama will be out until morning...we can roam around freely."

"Soon on, Nagi-chan, soon on."

Casana looked to the motel, and smiled. _Way to go, Tsunayoshi-sama...slowly but surely, you will mend his wounded heart._ She then began to walk away. "Come on, Nagi."

"O-oh, okay! Wait up!" Chrome ran to catch up to her.

And to think that this all came into place, with a book report, and most of all, a little possession.


End file.
